


Aflame

by SiladhielLithvirax



Series: LithWritesSpookyWars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dreamscapes and Nightmares, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Spooky Wars Week, Trashakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/pseuds/SiladhielLithvirax
Summary: The shadow was growing still, walking towards him through the sand and grit that bit at his bones.It stood a ways in front of him, and the shadow formed itself into a man. There was something missing though, something in the silhouette that looked off.On the right, there was something missing almost as if-
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: LithWritesSpookyWars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984732
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51
Collections: High Council Bounty 10/20, Spooky Wars Week





	Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> A response the day 2 of the Spooky Wars Week! Prompt: Dreamscapes and Nightmares.   
> (I was late, but it's finished now!)

_ He remembered this. _

_ There was a burning field in front of him.  _

_ There was a burning field in front of him littered with helmets and armour and blasters.  _

_ He took a step and felt the crunch of rocks and burned vegetation under his boot.  _

_ There was a sound and- _

“Initiate Kenobi, I asked you for the regional government on the planet of Jogas. Do you need a moment?” 

Obi-Wan’s head was still ringing with the flicker of flames and he shook his head to clear it, 

“No Master Sraont, It was..ah... The government of Jorgas is an oligarchical Monarchy with the Head of State being the Tresarch and the main...” 

* * *

  
  


_ He took a step and felt the crunch of rocks and burned vegetation under his boot.  _

_ There was a sound and he looked up, a shadow passing before the flames, small and dark but growing bigger.  _

_ The field was different this time. Still burning, still filled with blasters, but now the armour was replaced by small bodies and older bodies, littered across the ground.  _

_ He knew that scarf, fluttering from a still neck.  _

_ He knew that shoulder plate, taken off a Melida and paraded through sewers as a fine piece of armour to protect the boy laying in the ash and debris.  _

_ The shadow was growing still, walking towards him and- _

“Padawan.” 

Obi-Wan took in a sharp breath as he was jarred out of the vision. Qui-Gon was looking at him. It took a couple of seconds before he remembered where they were, a small meditation chamber along the east side of the Temple. They were there to renew the training bond now that Master Qui-Gon had accepted him again. 

“I’m sorry Master, I was caught by-”  _ don’t say vision, not to Qui-Gon _ “-something in the Temple. There is an Initiate class heading this way.” He didn’t know that. He couldn’t know that, not in a specific meditation room partially shielded. He drew in a breath and held it, trying to keep still and unimportant as Master Qui-Gon gave him a shrewd look. 

Eventually, Master Qui-Gon resettled on the mat in front of him. Obi-Wan let out the breath he was holding, maybe Master Qui-Gon would just continue. 

“Do not focus on your anxieties, Padawan. Focus on the here and now, join me in a light trance and we will decipher the difficulties we face.” 

“Yes, Master.” He closed his eyes and tentatively reached out to the Force surrounding him.

* * *

  
  


_ He took a step and felt the crunch of rocks under his boot.  _

_ There was a sound and he looked up, a shadow passing before the flames, small and dark but growing bigger.  _

_ The field was different this time. Still burning, yet with jagged rocks and desert sand under his feet.  _

_ There was a buy’ce lying in the dirt, and there was a mix of Krys’tad and Mandalorian civilian bodies littering the field now.  _

_ The shadow was growing still, walking towards him through the sand and grit that bit at his bones.  _

_ It stood a ways in front of him, and the shadow formed itself into a man- _

A hand on his shoulder shook him awake, his eyes flying open and meeting concerned blue. 

“Ben? Are you alright?” Satine asked as she slowly took her hand off his shoulder and sat down in front of him with a ration bar and canteen. 

“Yeah, Sati, I was just meditating.” 

“Alright, we should probably be moving on soon, we have to get back to Sundari.” 

Obi-Wan tore his gaze away and looked out the mostly boarded-up window in the abandoned house they were camping in. He didn’t think getting back to Sundari would stop Krys’tad from their terror campaign across Mandalore, but he was the only protection she had until Master Qui-Gon was back. 

“I’ll start packing up, we’ll get you there.” 

* * *

  
  


_ He took a step and felt the crunch of rocks under his boot.  _

_ There was a sound and he looked up, a shadow passing before the flames, small and dark but growing bigger.  _

_ There was a burning field in front of him.  _

_ There was a burning field littered with helmets and droids and blasters _

_ He took a step and felt the crunch of grass under his boot.  _

_ There was a lightsaber, one he recognized instantly for all he’d barely held it.  _

_ He looked around for Master Qui-Gon, sure he must be somewhere if his lightsaber- _

The beep of a hyperspace alert woke him from his vision-  _ dream, it was a dream _ . They were coming up on the drop out point over Naboo. 

Obi-Wan turned, sure his master had heard the same alert he had from the small galley onboard their loaned transport ship. 

Master Qui-Gon entered the cockpit, standing behind his chair as he input the commands to drop out and hail the Trade Federation vessel they were sent to negotiate on. 

“You seem distracted Padawan.” 

Obi-Wan refrains from huffing as he inputs the last few buttons to mark their approach, 

“I just have a bad feeling is all, Master.” 

Master Qui-Gon is still staring out the window in front of them, and Obi-Wan wishes he knew what he was thinking, wishes he knew how he could-

“Focus on the here and now, Padawan.” 

“Yes Master.” 

* * *

  
  
  


_ He took a step and felt the crunch of rocks under his boot.  _

_ There was a sound and he looked up, a shadow passing before the flames, small and dark but growing bigger.  _

_ The field was different this time. Still burning, but there was red sand where the bodies had been, droid parts and chains scattered around.  _

_ There was a lightsaber, scuffed from the red sand, lying in the dirt.  _

_ The shadow was growing still, walking towards him through the sand and grit that bit at his bones.  _

_ It stood a ways in front of him, and the shadow formed itself into a man. There was something missing though, something in the silhouette that looked off.  _

_ On the right, there was something missing almost as if-  _

The door slammed shut and a bag was thrown on the table in front of him as Obi-Wan startled out of meditation. 

He just caught the retreating form of Anakin disappearing into his room as the door snicked shut. 

Obi-Wan reached over for the tea still sitting at the table, the bag had just missed crashing it all to the floor. It was cold now, but making tea was at this point an ingrained set of actions and it would hopefully give him time to wait out the angry 19 year old in the room next to him. 

He’d been having this dream-no, this  _ vision _ \- for as long as he could remember, the scenery changing and shifting as his mind made room for the horrors of his past experiences and people long gone. It had been a while before this last one though, and he didn’t quite recognize any of the images aside from the shadowy figure and the scene of battle. 

It was no longer the bodies of children he’d known on Melida/Daan at least, no longer the civilians on Mandalore or even the lightsaber of Qui-Gon. 

Whatever the red sand and unknown lightsaber meant it was not to be discounted. The last time he had discounted it Qui-Gon had died, and he didn’t think he could stand another potential loss of that scale. Anakin was close to knighthood, he wanted it, Obi-Wan could tell. But he so very often didn’t listen. He didn’t listen to his training, to Obi-Wan or the Force. 

He sat back down on the mediation mat next to Anakin’s thrown bag. 

He needed to try and understand this before their mission tomorrow. Maybe seeing Senator Amidala again would put Anakin in better spirits. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ He took a step and felt the crunch of rocks under his boot.  _

_ There was a sound and he looked up, a shadow passing before the flames, small and dark but growing bigger.  _

_ The field was different this time. Still burning, but there was white plastoid and blasters and so many droids.  _

_ The plastoid was painted gold this time.  _

_ The shadow was growing still, walking towards him through the sand and grit that bit at his bones.  _

_ It stood a ways in front of him, and the shadow formed itself into a man. There was something missing though, something in the silhouette that looked off.  _

_ On the right, there was something missing almost as if-  _

Obi-Wan shot up out of his bed from the sirens going off on the ship. Quickly sliding his feet into the boots always ready at the side of his bed and grabbing his tabards and belt he moved towards the door, turning back at the last second to bring his lightsaber to his hand with the Force. There was frivolous use, and then there was an imminent threat to his flagship he must be prepared for. 

Running towards the bridge he reached out, feeling the stalwart presence of his Commander already at the bridge. 

Whatever may come, and he shuddered to think after another instance of that dream again, they would meet it. They had to. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ He took a step and felt the crunch of ash and rocks under his boot.  _

_ There was a sound and he looked up, a shadow passing before the flames, small and dark but growing bigger.  _

_ The setting was different this time. Still burning, but there was ash and lava and fire for as far as he could see. White plastoid and blasters and so many droids.  _

_ The plastoid was painted gold again, but intermixed with blue, green, maroon, and all of the other colors brothers took such pride in.  _

_ The shadow was growing still, walking towards him through the sand and grit that bit at his bones.  _

_ It stood a ways in front of him, and the shadow formed itself into a man. It was familiar to him, the gait, the stance, the figure slowly becoming more distinct  _

_ He knew them if he could just think, it was-  _

He snapped out of the trance to find himself on board his star destroyer. Not The Negotiator, that had crashed some time ago, but the new ship the 212th was taking to Utapau. The final push in this Force-forsaken war. 

He just wanted it to be over. The Force was more clouded than ever, it seemed like it was always swirling and shying away from him. 

Yet he still managed to get this vision. The only vision he ever seemed to get these days, burning and a shadow stalking towards him. 

He was getting frustrated now, trying, like the rest of the Council, to see the Sith Master on the other side of this war orchestrating it all. They were no closer than what they’d known after Geonosis though, and Dooku was dead at the hands of Anakin. Their only shot was for General Grievous or the remaining Separatist leadership knowing something so they could finally end this. 

But that’s what he’s here for now, to finally apprehend General Grievous and put an end to him. One way or another. It wasn’t a very Jedi-like thought, but he hadn’t been feeling very Jedi-like in the recent years of war and devastation. 

One more mission. They can find the Sith Master and end this war. 

One more mission. 

* * *

  
  


_ He took a step and felt the crunch of ash and rocks under his boot.  _

_ There was a sound and he looked up, a shadow passing before the flames, small and dark but growing bigger.  _

_ The setting was different this time. Still burning, but there was ash and lava and fire for as far as he could see. White plastoid and blasters and so many lightsabers.  _

_ The plastoid was painted gold again, but intermixed with blue, green, maroon. Coupled with all of the shades of cream and brown the temple was once filled with.  _

_ The shadow was growing still, walking towards him through the sand and grit that bit at his bones.  _

_ It stood a ways in front of him, and the shadow formed itself into a man. It was familiar to him, the gait, the stance, the figure slowly becoming more distinct  _

_ He knew them if he could just think, it was-  _

“Anakin.” He breathed as he woke up in the small crawl space of Senator Amidala’s ship. He kept breathing, as it was the only thing he could think to keep doing while the yawning grief in his heart threatened to pull him under. 

His world was gone. The troops he’d led had turned on him, the Republic had fallen and turned into an Empire, every last Jedi had been slaughtered. The General like him on the front, the elders in their meditation rooms, the younglings in the creche. 

All of it had been done under the auspices of Palpatine who had turned the last key in stealing Anakin. 

His padawan, his best friend, his brother. And he had been the one to lead the slaughter. 

Finally after so long he gets the clarity he needs to see who had been haunting him and it was too late to do anything as the Force cries with the dying screams of his family. 

The ship shudders to a halt on whatever planet now holds his padawan, and Obi-Wan doesn’t know if he can do this, doesn’t know if he can raise his saber to the other half of the Team, his dearest friend. 

No. He is a Jedi, for all that he may be the last, he will do what must be done no matter how much it breaks his heart. 

Obi-Wan gets up, and breathes deeply once more, before heading towards the ship's door. 

* * *

  
  


He took a step forward, the ash and rocks crunching under his boot. 

There was a sound in front of him, a grunt with a strange low quality to it. He looked up, a shadow before the flames of the river, hunched over but growing bigger, standing straighter. 

There was ash and lava and fire for as far as he could see. Padmé, lying crumpled before him. 

The shadow was growing still, jerking and twisting as it formed itself into the semblance of a man, but not a man at all. 

There is something in the air, the ash swirls around it, the flames flicker before it, and the shimmers of heat off the lava skitter and turn brighter as they encounter- 

“Anakin, what have you done to yourself?” Obi-Wan cries over the sound of machinery and the snap of flames. 

Anakin lurches closer, he stalks closer, he lopes closer and, 

“You will not take her from me.” 

It’s like a picture card from a mind healer, one moment the picture is a dug, and the next it’s a toydarian, as your eyes shift to see the possibilities you see all of it at once and you can’t see anything for the colors and lines. Obi-Wan breathes as he holds his lightsaber in a sweat-slick grip, 

“Your anger and your lust for power have already done that.” 

Anakin is there, and he is not, like the heat shimmer from the lava he is a man and he is more, the Force heaving and crying and screaming around the form of what it once made human. Obi-Wan cannot trust his eyes, opens himself up to the raging currents and writhing tendrils swirling around them, once more trying to reach that which was once his brother, 

“You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now-” his breath hitches at the sting of ash and the yawning maw of something at the edge of his senses,”-until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.” 

Anakin flickers again, as if the Force cannot quite hold him to this reality, flashes of darker things tensing and lashing in the second the Force perceives them. Obi-Wan hears the words in his mind, hears them screamed over the lava, hears them echo over a burning field, 

_ “Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire!” _

Anakin’s eyes are burning amber, they are burning stars, they are the deepest pit and the brightest burning stars. There is a film over what Obi-Wan can see, his eyes cannot track the limb-limbs-limb gesturing over the lava surrounding them. 

The Force is his companion, and a lightsaber can cut through anything, 

“I will do what I must.” 

And he does. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ He took a step and felt the crunch of sand under his boot.  _

_ There wasn’t a sound and he looked up, the horizon blurring with the heat of binary suns.  _

_ The setting was the same as it always was, sand as far as the eye could see. A rock formation or a piece of scrag occasionally unearthed by the shifting dunes.  _

_ There was a pebble by his foot.  _

_ The suns beat down mercilessly. Creating mirages and heat shimmers if one looked too long.  _

_ Nothing stood in front of him, nothing but the sand and the suns.  _

_ He was finally alone, he was finally-  _

Obi-Wan wakes up.  __


End file.
